It is well known to employ coil tension springs in association with paper toweling support drums to influence rotation of the drums during operation of a paper toweling dispenser. Typically, the tension of such springs increases during an initial phase of the dispenser operation, generally effected by a user pulling on the toweling or utilizing actuator mechanism to rotate the drum. At a certain point in the operation the tensioned spring begins to promote rotation of the drum, for example for the purpose of delivering a tail externally of the dispenser housing. Conventionally, the spring end not connected to the drum is fixed in place.
Prior art arrangements can have one or both of the following drawbacks. A presented tail projecting from the dispenser can be short, resulting in “tabbing” of the tail when pulled or otherwise creating a condition detrimental to dispensing of the toweling. Also, the spring/toweling support drum combination may unduly increase the pull force required to effect dispensing or cause toweling cutting action.